The present invention relates to a method for burning incense, and particularly beaded incense. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,916 there is disclosed a beaded incense product which comprises a plurality of incense beads, each being a solid body with a hole therethrough, and a rod-like holder which is inserted through the holes in a plurality of the beads to form a stack thereof. The advantage of beaded incense products over prior types of incense is that it permits effective control of the length of time that the incense will burn. Thus, the burning time is readily adjusted by varying the number of beads in the stack on the rod. These and other advantages of the beaded incense product are fully set forth in the aforementioned patent.
But with this beaded incense product, as with other types of incense, only one fragrance of incense has been burned at a time. Different fragrances of incense are known in the art, but in other types of incense such as stick incense and block incense, each stick or block comprises only a single fragrance perfume. The use of the beaded incense product, as taught by the aforementioned patent, contemplated beads of a single fragrance being mounted on a carrier rod.